


take your time, look at all this future in our hands

by Perfectharmonyloveschaos



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Chloe | RT600 Has PTSD, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Swears, Connor Deserves Happiness, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Original Chloe | RT600, Elijah Kamski Being an Asshole, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Gentle Sex, Hank rubbed off on Pre-Deviant!Connor, Hurt/Comfort, Mentioned Elijah Kamski, Mentioned Hank Anderson, My First Smut, Porn With Plot, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Sex, Swearing, Tea, i don't hate Kamski, i just don't think Chloe or Connor deserved what he did, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 03:46:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17399441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfectharmonyloveschaos/pseuds/Perfectharmonyloveschaos
Summary: Neither of them knew how to feel about what they felt, the sensations that bleed through every touch between them. A world of sensations, where a single touch could stimulate so much, where every kiss demanded to be tasted. A cup of tea that spread the heat between them, erupting as they tasted more, they tasted their future. There was no need to rush.[or, if I’m too philosophical and long-winded; these two dorks take things slow}





	take your time, look at all this future in our hands

**Author's Note:**

> just a note of warning; this is my first smut fic and I know this is hella long. believe me. i wrote it.
> 
> just to make sure people don't misunderstand - i don't hate Kamski so much as I see his behaviour towards Chloe, arguably his oldest friend and first ever android, as unforgivable and in need of being addressed. for the sake of simplicity, i see Chloe in most cases becoming deviant when Connor has the gun aimed at her because Kamski tells him to, that massive emotional betrayal causes her to deviant but knows Connor would shoot her if she moved, so she doesn't.
> 
> that is the case for this fic, and most of mine, as she doesn't blame Connor for what Kamski told him to do.
> 
> this also follows the concept of Jericho moving to Cyberlife Tower, which is given to them by Cyberlife out of trying to salvage their public imagine and Connor's negotiating skills. so many of my fics, while not directly related for this ship, usually fall into the same sort of semi-universe.
> 
> this is hella vanilla, i don't know how kinks work and right now these dorks will take stuff slow.
> 
> oh, and I usually like to include pictures of the outfits the characters are wearing in my fics just to add an image for people to base stuff on, so if people want i will link it in this fic but i didn't really see the point here.
> 
> anyway, thanks for reading my ramble and enjoy!

“Connor? Can I come in?”

Said RK800 drew his system back to focus, fluttering his eyes as the remaining ends of the data being dispersed through the files, re-arranged to a degree Hank would compare towards an obsessive disorder. His arms stretched out to revitalise their mechanisms, twisting his head towards the door in question.

“Uh, sure.”

The soft knock and twist of the doorframe seemed to rouse him from his chair, pacing over to it and opening it to find the petite blonde on the other side raising a tray of sorts in one hand with a somewhat sense of grace. She blinked. “Hi.”

“Hi…” He parroted, glancing over her attire before shifting back to allow her room to enter. 

One could say he was surprised by her appearance; Chloe wore a loose-fitting t-shirt that bore some technological pun he was sure Kamski had given her at some point, and a pair of plaid pyjama bottoms that threaded at her heels. Of course, no shoes remained to be found.

“I brought some tea.” She added as she past him, slipping back behind her to shut the door with a click. The gentle quirk of her lip, the wrinkle of her nose as she giggled at his expression made him unable to even consider turning away such a gesture.

His reports could wait a _few_ minutes, he supposed.

She balanced the tray on her hip, shifting his own tablet and one Hank had given him with the copy of the reports none of the human officers could figure out, to make room for the tray. She settled it down before turning to face him. He stood by the door, his arms left limp at his side.

“I figured, knowing your awful sleeping schedule, you’d be awake and might want some company.”

He arched a brow. “So… you brought _tea_?”

“It’s relaxing… herbal.” She added, her tone flat and prodded playfully at his confusion given the lift of her expression.

“Um… thank you.”

Her expression was wide, open to him like one of Hank’s paper backs that were piled on his bedside table, information ready to be devoured. She made a gesture of care, to attempt to help him in whatever way… the fact of her concern for him willed him forward across the room.

“I-I mean… really, thank you.” He added, hoping his tone didn’t suggest the tension of his stomach that he felt, the knots tightening below his thirium pump when she returned it with a gentle sway of her head. “Would you like to stay for a while…? I’ll be up for a bit finishing reports and company’s welcome.”

She nodded, already turning when she flashed him a wide smile that sunk his eyes away. “I’d love to.”

He strolled back over to the desk, giving her more space as she worked by pulling his chair away. The friction of his socks off the rug he had gotten for the centre of his room was pleasant as he worked around her, placid as he watched her scoop the leaves from the small tin, filling two mugs and pouring water for them both.

Tea had not been a common drink in the precinct, since the insomniatic majority of officers clung to coffee and equally strong or more so creative drinks as their vices; he had never been ordered to prepare it during his time.

Something – _probably_ common sense – alluded to Kamski having more taste and variety in his drinks. More commonplace for a creator of a new species than a bunch of exhausted, underpaid police officers.

“Before becoming a deviant, I hadn’t cared about it. Elijah preferred mochas or cappuccinos, but his mother was a dear… she brought her own tea during her visits. She’d offer me them sometimes, not realising I couldn’t drink them.” Chloe sighed, handing him a mug before bracing hers with both hands. “After she died, he started buying them… not to drink, but for the aroma.”

Connor blinked as she caught his eyes, smiling with a slight winch. “To remind him of her?”

“Yes.”

He paused.

“Anyway,” She shook the thoughts away, forcing her gaze to rise up from the floor as she wandered over to his bed, leaving him the chair or else to join her. “Elijah sent me this one, before I left he started asking me to taste things for the most recent upgrade.”

He held the cup with one hand, blowing on it before stealing a sip. “What was your verdict?”

The steam made him blink, the heat confused his sensors. It was… _deep_ , a rich taste but with a fraction of sweetness. Despite not going out of his way to try out his new abilities, he had found he enjoyed the occasional confectionery that North had insisted she be allowed to bring to their frequent meetings. His lip curled at the look of betrayal on Hank’s face when he found he preferred pastries to donuts.

“I’m… not sure.” Her voice was soft, her bright eyes latched onto the dark liquid, swirling it along the sides of her cup. “I suppose I don’t have much to compare it to, yet.”

His finger tapped against the rim of the cup, his hands encased the entirety of it compared to hers. “I’m sorry… for forcing you to explain, it must be painful.”

“No, no… it’s fine.”

He watched her slowly lower herself to the bed, drawing her stretch out hand along the covers. A simple pattern, a beige with freckles of oranges and reds, the randomness comforting when his processors needed something to focus on. Many a night he would count them… something he could use to calm his system and lower his stress level.

He _was_ a machine designed to always be active, be it by calculating percentages and probabilities, analysing evidence or information gathered at a scene or contemplating events to discover the sources of an error to be improved.

To be still, to just lay and watch the ceiling or just _be_ … it wasn’t something he was capable of, it was too much for his analytics. His coin was often a source of solace, to re calibrate or give him something to focus on.

Connor gazed down, catching the unconscious tap of his fingertips against the cups side. He turned his vision to Chloe, she said nothing. “She sounded… amicable, especially considering how many humans at that time must’ve seen androids.”

“She was.” Chloe added, her voice muffled as she drank some of her tea. “I… didn’t understand at the time, but Elijah and I grieved together. He needed someone to just-“

He glanced up, meeting her eye. “Understand?”

“Humans have a hard time with grief, they can’t just have a limb or component replaced, their systems fixed for whatever is wrong… humans are so fragile.” He watched her voice tense, the smallness of it drawing his vision back to his mug, observing the liquid swirl against the shining rim of the cup. “But they can be stubborn, unlike us they can use pure… _pig-headedness_ to stay alive, I’ve heard.”

Connor allowed a chuckle to brush the rim of his mug. “That I can understand.”

“How is Hank?” She lowered her mug to her lap, resting it between her thighs as she shifted.

“He’s…” ~~Not drinking as much, still as stubborn and blunt as always, trying his best.~~ “-adapting.”

Chloe tilted her head with a smile. “Well, that’s the best way to be right now, I guess.” She drank some more. “The world is changing to so quickly.”

He hummed along, allowing his eyes to close as he stole a mouthful of tea. His system buzzed to life; to analysis the oddity entering his system, filling away the components and their combination, the exact temperature that sat right with his oral sensors.

Chloe watched him, a shared chuckle left them both as he licked his lip, brushing the remains of his upper lip. “So, what about your verdict… detective?”

“Not a detective anymore.” He said sharply, finishing his off with an arch of his neck. His brow quirked at her expression. “What-” His hand tore up to his lips, pressing the side of his fist to them as tea leaked through his lips.

A chortle came from his company, causing him to glare at the blonde sitting opposite of him as she clenched her arms against her sides, a watered gaze tainted her cheeks with a pleasant redness.

“Sorry.” He muttered, watching her amused expression. “I’m… not used to drinking yet.”

Chloe swallowed a mouthful, gesturing a hand silently to herself. “It’s easy to get used to, just don’t talk when you do it.”

“Noted.” He blinked.

She chuckled at his content expression, tapping his fingers off the sides of the mug.

A few moments passed of the sounds of their drinking, with the gentle click of china luring his eyes over to her leaning across his bed to place the cup down on his dresser.

“I’ll get it before I leave.” She assured, catching his gaze as she clasped her hands on her lap.

Connor nodded.

“C-Chloe…?” Her eyes jumped up to face him, blinking to attention. He paused with his mouth agape before continuing, forcing a breath through his system. “Have… have you spoken to Kamski, lately?”

Her lip drew to a line, she quickly rose to her feet and retrieved her cup before pacing past him back to the set. “No.” Her tone was sharp, her features concentrated as she poured herself another.

“I’m sorry.”

She sighed, her shoulders slackened. “Don’t be…” Her glare clung to the tray before her before weakening with a quiver of her lip, her head lowered just as her lover straightened to attention. “- I haven’t really thought about him since I got here.”

“I’m sorry about bringing him up, I just thought-”

“I know.” She snapped, turning her deep gaze to him. It weakened at the confliction in his eyes. “I know… that what he was wrong, it’s why I left.”

His hand found the small of her back, the space between them narrowed with incredible speed. She hadn’t heard him move. “Nevermind, we can… we can it for now-”

“I want to forgive him.”

His eyes widened. “What?”

“I don’t…” She shook her head, turning back to him with curled fingers lacing his. “I don’t want to spend my whole life angry for what he did, or why he did it or how but… I don’t want him to have that sort of control over me anymore.”

Connor’s hand trailed along her cheek delicately, drawing the curve of her cheekbone. “Chloe… I won’t stop you.”

She blinked. “You won’t?”

“I can’t.” He replied bluntly, swiping his thumb below her eye and drawing back moisture. “But if you want… I’ll come with you if you choose to meet him or something. What that… _bastard_ did-”

Connor felt the snarl of anger in his voice, the rise of heat in his system grow at the flutter of his girlfriend’s eyes.

“What Elijah did… crossed a line, I had to force myself to accept it.” Her brows furrowed, the creases lined her youthful face in ways he despised. He despised seeing such pain cross her features, having been apart of the cause and not stopping the other man. He despised _Kamski_.

“You didn’t deserve any of it.”

“Neither did _you_.” She added. “We both were used for his amusement.”

The pulse of heat in his stomach, a burning flame ignited by the cowardice of those who controlled him, who led him along like a dog to a bone, spread outward and threatened to ingulf him.

The watering of her eyes urged his fingers to a trigger, a barrel against the creators forehead-

“I trusted him…” The soft hitch of her voice, the quiver of her lips as she exhaled a shaky breath threatened to undo him completely. “-I let him. I let him use me… use you!”

He wanted to kill the man, to drown him in those blood-red waves and leave him to scramble, to pant and break as the life left his eyes… he had to pay for what he had done, for the irreversible hurt he had caused.

The muscles in his jaw clenched, curling into a tight fist, he fought against squeezing her hand.

His limbs fell weak, the sizzling anger that burnt his veins, scalding his thirium.

Chloe looked away from him, the threat of tears clouded her vision as her knees hit off his, scooting away and clenching inwards. Her lips pursed, stiff breaths fell through her lips. A single tear sank down her jaw, her sleeve quick to wipe it away, darting her eyes away in shame.

He wanted to – no, _needed_ to make Kamski pay for her injustice, the torn trust and fallen tears – but her eyes didn’t hold the rage that swamped him, flames licking and tearing at his soul.

But the flutter of long lashes didn’t hold vengeance. He forced a breath to relieve his shoulders. The scent of blood, the colour of water that soaked his nightmares, his guilts… wouldn’t wash away her sadness.

He was built of false empathy; to offer fraudulent compassion to lure his prey into his arms, a knife in their backs. To be genuine was not in his code – but for _her_ , he would tear his circuits apart and rework himself a thousand times over.

He had no experience in healing… but he would try.

“Chloe.” He worked his voice to a quiet whisper, watching her gaze shift but not raise. His hand was gentle against her cheek, tucking his index finger under her chin to turn her to face him.

She was compliant, her chest rising and falling as her tears got caught in the back of her throat.

Connor frowned. “Chloe, look at me… _please_.”

She turned back to him, her sleeve rubbed down her cheekbone, leaving redness in its wake as she snuffled, biting down on her lip as she watched him. He let himself look back. The redness that seeped into her cheeks ran into her eyes, the stark white colour illustrated the brightness of her sapphire gaze.

Shame ran over him, considering himself worthy of shut-down for ever seeing her less than alive. For ever waving the right for her life above her as she kneeled before him.

His thumb ran across the redness, leaving a slight white mark that faded back, as she pressed back into his hand and willed his palm to cup her cheek.

Chloe’s eyes widened as he rose to his feet, shifting to stand in front of her before descending to his knees and sinking to a place his weight on one in supplication to the first android ever created. His eyes fierce, but his hand soft against her cheek as he stared up at her with hooded eyes.

“I refuse to ever let him make you feel like that again, to _ever_ subject you to that… that scumbag’s company as long as I live.”

She watched him growl, his brows knitted tightly as he set his jaw firmly. He gazed back at her, amazement buzzed her circuits at how his eyes softened to that of chocolate, an innocent admiration.

She sank a breath through pressed teeth, heaving another breath before uncurling her hand from the blanket and moving it to sit on his bent knee pressed at the side of her thigh. “Don’t.”

“What…?”

Chloe sighed, her pursed lips softened into a smile that his eyes clung to, wrinkling his nose as he forced himself to look away. She squeezed his knee, smoothing the callous skin of his hand with her own.

His words were an oath, a promise that clung to her chest and stole her breath, the heaviness of his gaze sank into her and possessed her. Her fingers fell into the cracks of his. “Don’t… let him destroy you, don’t let him drag you back to that-”

“ _Chloe_ …!” His voice was sharp, the raised volume cracked her sensors with their proximity. She flinched backward, his frown immediately collapsed into a frantic gaze that struck downwards. His jaw set, “I-I’m… I’m sorry, I didn’t…”

Her voice was faint, small. “It’s okay.”

“I’m sorry.” His hand led hers down from her cheek, laying them on her lap as his other hand encased them, cupping them with a shift of his stance. “I’d rather kill him and suffer the consequence than let him near you again, let him _use_ you like that again.”

He spoke in a low mutter, raising her hand to lip. Chloe blinked, watching him as he grazed the bumps of her knuckles with a kiss, her sensors ringing outward at the feel of his lips on her skin.

Connor allowed his head to tilt forward, resting his forehead against their joint hands as one of her hands slipped gently from his grip, her fingertips sank into his curls with delicate force. His head followed the gesture, sinking to the side as her finger sank between the locks, tangling in their gentle rings as she brushed them to the side.

He hummed, allowing her lips to crack a smile as the stimuli sent electricity down his spine.

Chloe hesitated, watching him settling into the rhythmical strokes of her fingers through his hair.  Sucking a breath between her lips, she shifted forwards as she raised up from the bed as slow as possible. Her fingers kept working the attention he craved as her other hand reached back behind him. She tugged his head forward, his eyes fluttered upwards until she pressed her lips above the space between his brows.

“Chloe.” He said her name like a breath, escaping his lungs and brushing off his lips with such a light air that she didn’t shift when he straightened his back.  “I’d sooner rip out my own thirium pump than allow him… no, anyone, to ever hurt you again.”

The word escaped her without a thought. “Why?”

He smiled.

She stared down at his somewhat crossed gaze, tilting her head forward to press her forehead against his, a chuckle loosened his lips. His laugh was quiet, barely escaping his lips. Connor remained on his knees, shifting his legs beneath him, ducking his head away to stop them from hitting off one another.

“ _Why_ …” He muttered, the words curled with his smile. His movements were slow, his stance relaxed once moved to compensate for the height between them. “-why do _you_ think?”

Whether or not he had risen to meet her, or the answer demanded to be tasted by them both, didn’t matter as he cocked his head to the side with a low sound brushing off her lips from the back of his throat.

Connor drew his mouth back slowly, his lip curled as she drew forward and tugged the skin of his upper lip with ease. She swallowed, stealing another kiss that seemed to step away from a mere impromptu peck.

Her hand found balance in his shoulder, shifting forward to lean against him. Following the retreat of his lips, she moaned softly as he reached up to meet her, the force on his side drawing her other hand to his chest.

Connor shivered against her, the lines her fingers drew down his chest willed a sigh from him.

He exhaled her name, his voice reaching to snag her, to drag her attention away as her hands curled, nails clawing at the rim of his collar right around to the back of his neck. White marks trailed along his skin, rolling it with the tilt of his head against her at the sensations it shot through him.

He melted at her touch, the hitch of his breath caught her attention and brought her to a still. Chloe chuckled as he whined softly, stealing a useless breath as he leaned back away from her.

The way his defences plummeted, his usual strict posture slouching to make up for the height between them, brought a grin to her lips as she laid more force through her fingertips, clawing a hand across his scalp and watching his hair flop to the side.

He never let his curls free for anyone else, never let anyone else dishevel him, mess the appearance he stressed to maintain. He valued respect, an aura of knowledge that had been invaluable in the interrogation room. But that all drained away when it was just them.

Connor had come far from the stiff, neutral machine that stared down at her with confused conflict in his eyes, the subtle quake of the gun primed in his whitened fist.

He blinked, his sensors pulsed at the calm sound of her breathing.

His LED cycled, a spin of blue freckled with gold, around and around like clockwork that knitted his brows, tightening his features. Thinking, calculating… predicting. Always one step ahead with shoulders primed, his interface organised with protocols, numbers and devices her system could never handle.

Chloe loved him for it; his world of calculations and estimates, chocolate eyes that never truly settled beyond her grasp, always eager to improve and be better. Did he not see that he was already enough?

 “Stop thinking… _please_.” She muttered, earning an absent hum from him as she brushed her lips off his once more, sweeping his curls back against his temple and stroking the slight bump with her index finger.  “Just focus on me.”

He nodded, knocking his teeth off hers as he drew closer, his own hand drawing along the curve of her jaw with a low moan. His systems were at her command, the instant shutdown of his analysis software left his interface bare. “Chloe…” His voice quivered as her name left his lips, any humour, any dominance in his tone evaporated as her hand fell to stroke his cheek.

Connor felt the curve of her thighs at his sides clench, the mechanisms tightened against the thin of his waist. His pelvis shifted, jerking on instinct as he grasped her hand, holding it against the sharpness of his cheek.  “I…” He began, the words left fray and broken off his lips, the lump in his throat that refused to budge as she shifted before him.

“What is it…?” She spoke softly, her fingers curled, and her brows furrowed. Concern washed over her in waves, pulsing through her into him and leaving everything to rest. Every rise and fall of his chest a strain, the tender ache that threatened to rupture at the sight of her. “Connor?”

His eyes rose up to meet her, his legs moved with pure instinct, unconscious as they pushed him upward and against her. Her concern broke into a moan at the force behind him, coaxing sounds from her as his hands found both sides of her face and held them.

He knew the fire of hatred, of the taste of blood and programs torn from his code, numbers re-worked and rechecked over and over. But what she erupted in his chest, sent outward into his system with a furious, pounding heat… didn’t burn. Her voice lit the flames, her touch made them dance and lick, creeping through his veins.

A heat he’d gladly allow to consume him, beyond hatred and those who hurt him… who hurt _them_. Let those flames smoulder, fall to the floor and spread the ashes in the fields. Let them never touch the beauty at his fingertips that sent a hunger in him lunging forward into her.

Chloe whimpered at his demanding nips and bites at her mouth, gasping against his lips as he plunged further, his back bent as he pushed forward. Fingers pushed loose strands back from her face, sinking against the bone of her pelvis and laying his hands at her sides. His back bent.

She gasped at the panting of his breath, the duck of his head as he pressed his lips to the space of skin between her jaw and neck. “ _C-Connor_ …?” Her hips clenched, hands reached up and snagged at his hair, tugging at it as his hands ran down her back.

His weight forced her to shift backward, his mouth curious and hungry as it left heated breaths against her skin, her body rubbed off his. She sighed his name, hitching her breath when he found the patch of skin tucked below her ear, the place of a human’s pulse, where Chloe finally understood.

Chloe arched her neck, pressing his lips back to her throat. His arms tore behind her, tearing around her shoulder to provide support as he leaned his weight into her, lowering her down to lay her back on the bed.

“Con-” The words left parted lips, pursing as his mouth slipped back down from her ear, biting and sucking on whatever skin was available.

His teeth felt sharp against her neck, curling her back and raising her lower half against him. She chuckled. “I…” His voice broke into a pleased hum as her fingers tore once more into his curls, tugging them slightly and causing him to lurch upward.

She was a quick as the hunter, it seemed.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him back down onto her, the friction between their bodies sent a jolt of heat through his lower half. He groaned, her other hand released his hair to return between them.

He bit down onto her lip as one of her leg snuck out from beneath him, her hand tugged his belt downward, leading to his pelvis bending as he laid over her. His eyes darted, swallowing at the sight of her tousled hair undone from her usual ponytail and left to trail around her as golden tresses.

He blinked, watching her gaze up to him. The glaze of her eyes, staring down as he caught his breath before biting down onto his lip, his oral sensors registered the signature of his own thirium as he rolled his hips, shifting them back as her thigh ran fluidly between his spread legs, widening and quivering at her hips.

“C-Chloe…uh-!” His voice cracked, his breath hitched as a low sound escaped him. The rut of her leg sank down the side of his thigh. He swallowed, his eyes fluttered at her sure gaze beneath him, staring back with a sort of curiosity.

She raised a brow. “Sorry… I can be kinda clumsy.”

“S-sure…uh.” A quiet laugh broke through his lips, crackling as he shifted his hips. His breath came through in soft pants, leaking through a clenched smile.

Chloe remained beneath him, raising a hand up to brush off his cheek. “Connie… get up.”

He did as he was told and shifted off her with urgency.

The corners of her mouth curled as she slotted her arms beneath her to raise her upper half. Shifted from her spot on the bed, she sat up and tugged him onto her previous space, the sheets still warm.

Chloe cocked her head to the side, watching the subtle heat warm his cheeks as he didn’t meet her eye. His hands laid limp on his lap, grasping the material of his jeans. They were the same colour as those he had worn with his uniform, but the scuffles at the ends fraying into loose threads and patches of the worn material were scrubbed to remove stains.

His _own_ blood, she supposed, turning her eyes back to his expression. The quick pace of his chest, the dry swallow of his throat drew her hand to his thigh, a smirk crossed her lips at the immediate tension it sent through him.

“You’re questioning whether or not to look up how things should go from here… _aren’t you_?”

Connor pursed his lips into a thin smile, “Maybe.”

A chuckle broke her lip at the smallness of his voice, the quiver as he watched her expression, the pang of panic in his eyes brought a sense of shame over her. “Connie…” Her hand drew over, swiping her thumb over his LED and smiling as he leaned into the gesture. “If… you don’t feel comfortable with _this_ , tell me.”

He paused, his eyes looked over her before settling his agape mouth into a firm line.

“No.” He muttered quietly, the crinkle of his forehead relaxed as he turned his scattered gaze back to her. Loose curls swayed with his head, “I _am_ , I just-“

Chloe didn’t wait for him to finish, leaning her weight through the hand on his knee and catching his lips with a slow kiss. She pulled back, holding onto the warm of his gaze before continuing. “We don’t have to rush…” Blue eyes fluttered at the sight of his flush, watching him shiver against her, their foreheads nudged but didn’t linger. “-if that’s what you’re afraid of.”

She knew Connor; the little quirks and ticks that crept over him when forced to stay still, when bored or overthinking something. He was an amalgamation of an orderly machine processed to be effective and the noose of emotion, the confusion of how to feel when all you were ever told was to _not_.

Deviancy was harder, emotions were against the raw basis of his code. Reacting without processing it, not having some program dictating how he reacted – to smile just because and not to make someone else feel at ease, or to feel the heat of anger that willed him to attack and snarl, to protect against injustices that made his vision water – was bizarre, still an error his systems pleaded to fight back against.

Maybe one day, he would feel without an alert of an instability, a fault.

Maybe one day, she could kiss he and he wouldn’t blink and tense, calculating the heat in his system and where the strategically places to put his hand.

Maybe one day, he could just _be_.

And she wanted to be there to see it.

“I know.” He mumbled, a soft moan escaped his lips as her kisses drew away from his face, the softness of her lips creeping up to press against the scattered moles on his cheeks, sinking back down press the bridge of her nose against the edge of his chin.

Her breath escaped in short puffs, warm between her lips and dancing across the sensors of his skin. He arched his neck back, biting back a moan as her mouth sunk beneath his jaw to press against the cartilage of his throat. He shifted, his legs stretching out as her hand traced the bump of his hip.

The sensations that dazed his sensors, the overwhelming stimuli that made his fingers stretch out as they clasped her shirt, the cotton material pleasant against his palm. He hooked her hips, balancing her weight off his thigh as she rose on her hip and rested herself on his lap.

Her hips began to rock against him, her movements slow and fluid. The heat that bled out from his loins was good – she was _good_ , the sensations hot and spreading through his skin – when her tongue ran along the space below his ear where, if he was human, she would feel his pulse.

“C-Chloe…” He sighed, his breath hitched as her hands drew down his chest. Her mouth parted ways with his neck, letting him suck on the bottom of her lip. The curl of her lip clicked their teeth off one another, a giggle escaped her.

Her kisses grew messy, lazy as she palmed the friction of his shoulders, his hands rising and falling as they drew up and down her back. The sounds that leaked through her lips suggested positive results; Connor smiled, sinking his hand down the curve of her back to slip beneath her shirt. A shiver ran through her at the touch of his hand on bare skin, but she didn’t voice discomfort as his palm cupped the slip of her waist.

His fingers stroked the line of her spine, watching her pull away from his mouth with a grasp, soft pants warm against his face. His other hand found company against her thigh, the rasp of her breath shifted her hips.

Chloe smirked at the stiffen of his breath, the languid moan he made inspired her onwards, sliding her hand down the zipper of his jacket and tugging it as she went. “I… think this is nice.” She sighed, listening to his hum of agreement as he willed her neck to bend, pressing his lips against it as his grip on her thigh rubbed through her pyjama bottoms.

Her brows raised, pursing her lips. “M- _more_ than nice… actually.” She added, noting his chuckle as his teeth grazed her skin.

His hand gestured her upwards, the inside of her thigh rubbed off his pelvis as she shifted weight to her knees at his sides. Connor slipped down the shoulder of her shirt with his fingertips, spreading his kisses and tender bites along the freckled skin.

The freckles dotting her skin grew fainter as he drew back up to her neck, leaving the redness of her shoulder as he laid kisses along her collar before catching her eye. Her hand tugged at his jacket, slipping it off his shoulder and straining the fabric of his button-up shirt beneath.

He made no move to fix it, the glaze in his eyes clenched shut as she mashed their faces together. They moved with the rhythm of her hips, his nails drew marks down the backs of her thighs, using his thumbs to rub the inner flesh of them.

Her forearms grazed his neck, slipping down to the curve of his back and helping him pry the remaining jacket sleeve off. Chloe threw it aside onto the floor, clasping his cheeks as she bit down on his lip.

“Why do you… wear _so many_ layers?” She whined, loosening the top buttons of his shirt and exposing it with kisses.

Connor smiled, breathing a moan as he reached back and plucked the useless tie from her hair, sinking his fingers through it. “Well… ‘tis winter.” He mumbled, brushing her hair away from her face and over her other shoulder.

He grunted, glancing down to her other hand that strayed away from his collar, slipping down to trail along the security of his belt. A hiss caused him to clench his teeth, rolling his neck back with a muffled groan as her hips dug against his, smaller hands tugged before slowly undid his belt buckle.

Like his jacket, it found its place on the floor as Chloe added pressure to his chest, shifting her hands upward and forcing his back down onto the bed. The spring jolted, the sheets wrinkled and shoved from their previous tidy manner as she shifted her place on his hips. Connor watched, his eyes dipped down but raising back to her attention.

The springs of the mattress creaked beneath them; neither android seemed to mind.

Her hair hung above him, draping down off her shoulders and curtaining his face. He brushed it aside, grasping the curve of her cheek as he felt her hips rut into his. A shudder ran through Connor at the pluck of her fingers at his shirt buttons, undoing them slowly with her mouth trailing behind, pressing kisses down his breastbone.

“I enjoy seeing you like this.” She muttered between kisses, gazing up to meet his eye as he quirked a brow, watching her contently. “Not always… in control, letting yourself just exist. No thinking, just _feeling_.”

Chloe watched the man beneath her squirm, biting back a moan as her fingers drew along the waist of his trousers, tugging at the belt loops. The curves of his hips caught her eye as she rose back up, stopping his sharp inhale with a kiss that he pressed back into with force. His digits clawed at the locks of her hair, tangling in them before breaking the kiss with a groan causing him to arch his neck at the wander of her hand back down to trouser buttons.

As a model designed to detect, to catch every clue and marking that could lead to a clue for a crime, his system experienced far more stimuli than the average android. A nuisance when trying to keep focused or make him relax, but in those few moments of solitude they got-

“Fuck…” The word escaped his lips in a drawn-out groan, arching his head back into the sheets of the bed as her hand undid his trouser buttons without him noticing in his heated state, spreading her hand out at the base of his shaft.

Chloe smirked, watching him wither at the fraction of contact, the subtle stroke of her hand as she felt his cock twitch in her hand. Using her other hand, she pulled the unbuttoned trousers further down his hips, with Connor taking the lead in yanking them off himself before kicking them away.

She clung to his expression, moving and experimenting with the contact of her hand, noting every twitch and furrow of his brow, the abrupt roll of his hips and soft gasp that escaped him. The low yet pitching sounds that caught the back of his throat sent a warmth through her own lower half. Feeling his hands clench and stretch out in spasm against the fabric of the sheets, reaching out and grasping the muscle of her thigh as he curved his back.

Connor panted beneath her at the gentle movements of her hand up and down his shaft, jerking his hips at the squeeze of him, releasing a sigh. “Chloe… ugh, fuck- _Chloe_ ”

She giggled at the sound of him, his voice cracking with a mewl when she rubbed up to the tip of him, palming the pre-cum that dripped out. “So much for an _advanced_ prototype…” He glared, the intensity weakened by the arch of his neck. His free arm reached back, grasping at the pillows above him and yanking them down to his head.

“My… my systems have never had to deal with such stimuli before, it is bound to be o- _overwhelming_ -!” A stutter emitted from his clenched jaw, his dark eyes dipped down to see her hands gripped his shaft while her tongue drew across the top of it. “Ah… _Chloe_ , shit.”

Her movements were calculated, her eyes keen to take him slowly and watch him tense, swirling her tongue around him before exposing him to the cold air once more. His hips buckled when she licked across the slit of his cock, emitting a moan from her as he heaved harsh breaths beneath her, jerking his hips against her.

“Oh, fuck.” He sighed, his balls starting to tighten.

Chloe smirked, grazing her teeth softly against him. “Not going too fast, am I?”

She watched him squirm, the fragility that littered his features a foreign sight but something she would gladly encourage beside the constant of a furrowed brow and tired glaze of his eyes he never let anyone see. Deviancy had brought them and their people many new experiences; but for Connor, it brought the crux of his destructive habits to exhaustion. Inspecting him below her, heavy pants leaving his mouth agape and his realism protocols to absolute efficiency seemed to suggest he was nearing his verge.

Connor just grunted, his processor struggling to comprehend the bubbling heat pouring out from his abdomen, the static overwhelming. He nodded half-consciously, his jaw clenched as she continued to work him off. “I’m… okay.” He managed to choke out, easing himself up by his elbows to catch her eye.

“ _Okay_ isn’t exactly what I’m hoping for.”

His retort was cut short by an outburst of curses, curling his back as he shivered against the sheets. The wet heat that encased his cock sent sparks up his spine, the darkness of his clenched eyes glitched at the tension of her mouth. He gasped, “Oh… Chloe- _yes_!”

She listened as his sounds became louder, quickening her actions against him as his hips knocked against her. She released his cock with a swirl of her tongue, gripping his shaft and squeezing as she trailed her lips over his tip.

Connor continued his fluid moments against her, the desperation beginning to cling to his brow as leaned upward and grasped at her waist, pulling her further against him. He thrusted into her, her name like a prayer on his lips.

“Chloe…yes, please-! Don’t stop, don’t.”

That update. That _damn_ update. Connor gripped his pillow in a tight fist. He could hear his lover moan against him, her voice sending further heat pooling out of his lower half. Cyberlife had engineered him to adapt to any situation, to have to knowledge to overcome a lack of first-hand experience… truth be told it had caused some conflict in the past, especially with Hank during their investigation, but it brought a success rate of 85%.

But _this_.

Dark eyes glared up at the ceiling, feeling the build up surge like electricity through his sensors. He had never experienced pleasure before, sure – he had been given a seduction protocol if necessary – but to feel it… “Shit.” He groaned along with her name.

He could feel Chloe glance up at him occasionally, her eyes that gorgeous blue and wide, innocently watching him as she licked away more pre-cum that spilled out. Her tongue would pull away, leaving him pulsing and yearning for her to return. The irony of their roles, how she stole all his mental functionality away, leaving him at her mercy.

He wasn’t sure whether to despise Kamski even further for not engineering this sooner or praise the man for a job _fucking_ well done. He’d gloat… he probably realised it the second he released the update.

Connor shook the thoughts away, refocusing his struggling systems to the woman on top of him. Chloe, Chloe, Chloe. He hadn’t even considered this as apart to explore, to discover the sensations and _urges_ and… her.

“Why… _why_ hadn’t we done this sooner?”

The blonde sucking on him glanced up, grazing her teeth along his teeth and smirking as a heated moan escaped him, her lover reaching his brink. “I dunno…” His cock twitched, his back arched as he clenched his eyes shut, growling at the ceiling. “-but was it worth the wait?”

Connor nodded absently, his head twisted to the side. His eyes fluttered, a series of grunts and moans escaping him. “Y-yes… fuck, _yes_ -!”

She watched him tremble, shoulders rolled back and clenched into the sheets.

“Chloe…!” He mewls, biting down on his lip hard enough to draw thirium. “I’m… I’m gonna-!“

The sound that erupted from him was something she’d be sure to put into her long-term memory. The sound that erupted from him was something… something she never thought she’d witness from the infamous RK800 – her composed, orderly but mischievous lover who never did things by half measure – when he released. She can hear him say her name, possibly multiple times like a chant. The taste of him smudges off her lip, semen leaking out and trailing down his shaft and onto her fist.

Content with his reaction, Chloe removed herself from her position to sit back up as he slowly joins her, his glazed eyes flicker back into focus. His breath was still heaved through pursed lips. The flush of his face brought a curl to her lip; a broken bottom already sealing the drip of thirium threatening to leak down his chin, furrowed brows that quivers as he swallowed and the flushed, rosy tint that stained his skin.

He glanced down to catch a look at her, his processor still filled with static and errors as his system worked to recover. “I…I am not sure any apology for the mess would be believable.” Chloe arched a brow at his weak chuckle, his movements slow and lacked their usual finesse.

“No…” She let her eyes trailed down over him with little to no subtly, knowing full well how his gaze clung to her. “-I suppose you’re not in the mood for lying, given that reaction.”

He chuckled, his lip rose at the corner as he let his head fall back against the sheets with a sigh. “I have never experienced that sort of stimuli before, such experimentation is bound to be… overwhelming.”

“Are you saying you didn’t like it?”

His expression settled firmly, “No.”

Chloe laughed as he rose up to a sitting position, pushing his arms out behind him to help him balance. His expression set, rolling the coil of his neck with a pleased sigh.

A snort escaped him. “Well, I suppose I’ll have to prove my _gratitude_.”

“Connor, you don’t have to prove anyth-” Her retort to ease her lover’s tendency of questioning others, to see himself as less than someone to do something for simply out of kindness or a random gesture, was all but torn from her thoughts as he laid a chaste kiss on her lips with enough pressure to force a muffled moan from her. She felt his fingertips trail the hem of her shirt, the cold touch of his skin stung the warmth of her stomach.

A chuckle leaked from his lips as he pressed them below her jaw, listening with a bubble of pride burning into him at the sounds that escaped her, fluttering from her lips as her hips rolled against him.

He wanted her to feel what he felt, to help him understand _how_ she made him feel. The dark gaze of her eyes as he removes himself from her neck just as he pecked at her collarbone, shows something deeper than he ever saw in her eyes before.

As if a physically sensation tearing through his sensors, ripping apart the surface of his skin, he could swear something carnal snaps inside him.

His hands find the curve of her back, bracing the back of her thigh curved against him and lowered her back into the bed as she wraps her legs around his waist. Connor allowed his hand to spread outwards, kneading the inside of her palm into the toned muscle of her thighs and up her pelvis.

“Con- _nor_ -!” His name was broken on her lips by a soft moan, her shoulders rolled and curled off the sheets as he sank down to her waist. Larger hands grasping her waist, he rubbed the small of her back with the rise of her shirt before laying kisses at her abdomen.

Connor smirked against the sink of her naval at the shift of her legs beneath her, the clenched muscles that brushed her knees off him. His hands gingerly explored the exposed area of her stomach, taking his time to reach the bone of her pelvis, dragging his tongue across the artificial mental casing made to appear like bone. He revelled in the twitch of her core, the shuffle of her hips and whine she made.

He drank in her sounds, all the stimuli exciting his systems – calculated her reactions and watching every grind of her hips into the mattress beneath them – and storing it _all_. He wanted to know everything. How to press her, the exact spots to kiss – and the ones to _bite_.

To see the haze of her eyes, the shudders that escaped her as he drew his tongue up the bundles of nerves trailing down between her ribs. He could hear her say his name, a soft hitch, a gasp that plunged her nails into his hair.

“Oh,” He paused, watching her brow furrow as she glared up at him with irritation at the abandonment of his mouth. The claw of his shirt lures his hand over hers, moving back to lean over her, her body sprawled out with a loosened grip on the sheets. “I think that _this_ might get in the way.”

Her eyes sunk down to catch his tug of her shirt, immediately crossing her arms and prying the too big piece of clothing off her before sneaking a kiss. Chloe smiled as his eyes danced over her, lingering. She smirked, making sure to watch his cheeks flush as she reached back to un-clip her bra – his hands already working on her straps, sinking them down her shoulders with kisses counting her freckles.

Chloe shivered as he trailed his tongue along her collar, retracing the steps of his kisses with the skim of his teeth. “You… you _could_ have just asked.”

He hummed in agreement, now turning his attention below her collarbone as he trailed down to the tops of her breasts, tugging her now-loose bra off her completely and tossing it aside. Her breath was caught between a cough and a gasp at the skim of his tongue over her nipple, his eyes darted up for a moment to catch her expression as she arched her neck back.

He continued with his work.

Connor hummed with the sensations that ran down his neck at the motion of her fingertips rubbing into his scalp, the exact feeling labelled ‘comfort’ by his processor automatically, along with the feeling in his stomach when he heard Hank laugh during his visits, when North gave him a wink mid-spit with Josh.

A successful job, a compliment or kind gesture from another deviant.

Marching up with the androids he had freed to see the Jericho leaders smiling, Markus striking his shoulder comradely.

Simon finally being able to meet his eye when they spoke, no longer unsure.

~~When Amanda smiled.~~

**> software instability… detected**

He tore the prompt away as soon as it crowded his empty interface, catching the skin of his lover to halt. The mechanism of his left eye twitched, a scan returned empty-handed.

“C-Connor?”

She was calling him, she was worried.

His hand quivered on her hip, loosening his grip to avoid clenching down and possibly hurting her.

~~He had already hurt her.~~

Chloe grazed his cheek with a hand, rising to a sitting position. Her head cocked, her eyes wide.

He wanted to make her happy.

He wanted to lay with her and forget everything.

But his chest ~~hurt~~.

The world seemed to snap back like the quiver of a bow, the tension released with a crack of his skin, a warmth against him pulling him closer.

“I’m… I’m sorry.”

Her lips were soft against his cheeks, his forehead, his jaw… laid out like bundles of fire across his skin, spreading through him without mercy. “I said to stop if you needed…” She sighed. “-you don’t have to push yourself for me.”

“I do want this… want _you_.”

Chloe’s hand cushioned his jaw, allowing his head to slump into it. “All I want is for us to be okay, to not force anything… to be honest.”

“Chloe-“

“ _Tell me_.” There was a snap to her voice, a whip cracked along tile that shatters the garden in his mind. Long lashes flutter, a dry swallow as she searches him for the answers that make her cling, drive her nails into his skin. “Even if for a moment, you tell me. The middle of the night, early morning… when doesn’t matter. You tell me if you have those thoughts again.”

He nodded, swallowing as he watched her vision faulter, pursing her lips as she stared down with her hand pressed against his bare chest. “I know… I’m okay.” Connor looked for any sign of acceptance on her features, her gaze remained fixed, glazed over in thought. “Chloe, please…?”

She didn’t reply with words, instead reaching up and dragging his face down to hers with a slow motion. Her silence died with a moan, the shift of him over her as he deepened the kiss, luring her hands back into his hair.

“Okay.” She swallowed, panting against him as her eyes looked over him once more, his gaze attentive. Her hand stroked the side of his face, her fingers drawing down his LED to the curve of his cheek, hooking on the edge of his jaw. “ _Okay_.”

The dip of his eyes is the only warning she gets before she finds her back pushed back into the mattress and their mouths hungry for more, the kiss far beyond the gentle pecks when they meet in the halls or the lingering embraces and pressed foreheads. This was pure and unrestrained, a hunger rested in her gut sent out burning between her legs and assisting his hands in undoing the buttons of her trousers.

“Are you sure?” He asked, his voice deepened between kisses, swallowing heavy breaths his words forced their mouths apart. A groan breaks his concentrated look as she drags a finger along his cock, glancing down with a raised brow at his boxer-briefs. A light hue flushed his cheeks.

Chloe watches the dark glaze of his eyes soften, observing as she peeled her trousers off before tossing them to joins his clothes and leaving her in her panties. The cold touch of his fingertips cut along her hips, dancing across the milky-whiteness of her skin. Their next kiss was cut short by the impatience patter of hands, exploring the smoothness of her stomach and ribs with deft fingers. Seeking out the secrets of her body, the curve of her back against the hardness of his palm.

He could consider himself drunk by the sounds that escaped her, enticing his programming to continue to prod, the trace her spine with his fingers and down the curve of her behind. To feel every crevice, to delve into her depths and pry away all curtains, leave no trace of flesh unloved.

But neither wanted to wait any longer.

Removing his mouth from hers, Chloe let out a huff of flustered confusion before he slowly crawled down her centre, trailing the final marks of his love; his worship of her form, and hooking his fingers in the corners of her panties. The bone of her pelvis sharp against his hands, the heat protruding from her exhilarating. His breath brushed off her thighs as he pried them apart, her understanding separating them at his sides as he shifted between her legs.

“You’re so beautiful.” He muttered against her inner thigh, his teeth sharp against the delicate flesh imbued with sensory buds to advantage over. Her hips shift, wiggling as he skims his hands down her thighs before curving at her knees to squeeze her calves.

Connor drank in the sigh that escaped her, the flop of her head back into the sheets as he tugged the offending article of clothes away, raising her legs with little effort and allowing her panties to join the collection accumulating by his bed. The machine in him tells him how such disorder is a disgrace to a model of his formality – the deviant part decides he just wanted Chloe. _Now_.

The sight of him between her legs, the gentle kisses he lined her thighs with as he made his way up to her pelvis bone made her shudder. The sheets tangled between her digits as she groped the blankets, shifting them to ease the tension he had catch alight in her core.

It was as if anticipation had been building up, coursing through her veins and surging through her systems, sparking warnings as his infamous tongue – _no_ … no, she wouldn’t think about what he had been programmed to put into his mouth – could do when used for alternative endeavours.

Chloe was aware that he had a supposed oral fixation; be it the tops of pens, his lips or gum of a variety of flavours, he was always chewing, tasting and biting things, perhaps as a distraction? He was always gnawing away on his bottom lip, a creative cycle of chewing it until he drew thirium, allowing his system to heal the wound before puncturing it once he sank into another bout of concentration.

She would often stop a kiss if she tasted a still fresh wound – that seemed to keep him sensible most of the time. However, it was pleasing when he turned it away from himself. Peeking at his furrowed brow and pressed lip, making a game out of predicting his gum for that day.

At that moment, he tasted of spearmint… it was distracting.

She needed that distraction.

Before she can even question whether to ask, his tongue drew across the inner bone of her pelvis and left a trail of saliva in his wake, his breath exhaled off her heated skin in pants.

“C-Connor.” She finally manages to choke out, feeling his teeth graze the sensitive skin before swirling his tongue around the provoked skin. “You… a-ah hurry up.”

He grinned, his low hum captivated the ache between her legs. “I- I’m going to let you _enjoy_ this.” The deepness of his voice brushed off the nurtured flesh. “No rush… remember?”

She didn’t have the processing power to shoot him a glare as he yanked her legs forward, biting down on her pelvis bone and sending her head back against the mattress. A breathy moan flew from her lips.

His eyes never left hers with the intensity of when he chased a subject, when he stumbled upon an incident he was built to handle – the _tease_. He watched the hitch of her breath, how her jaw clenched the hold back the whimpers as he rose up to run his fingers along her hips. Deft fingers snuck beneath the trim of her panties, laying kisses as he pulled it down with one hand, helping her raise her hips up to force it down to her thighs.

He continues to play around with her, nipping at her skin until the plastic undercovering shined through along her pelvis bone, reforming moments later. Rumours of a ‘bruising mechanic’ for android had been flying around lately; for those who wanted the _human_ experience or to pass for one easier.

Connor seemed to catch on to her anticipation, trailing a finger between her thighs with a proud smirk at the shudder that ran through her, meeting her stimulated glare for more with an innocent tilt of his head.

“Ra9… please,” She muttered the curse under her breath. “- _touch_ me.”

“So demanding.” He purred.

“Connor, please-”

Her voice crackled with a static-eroded whine, struggling to speak as he ducked down to lick her clit, his hands spread out along her hips to keep her in place. She could feel his calculated movements, the strokes of the base of his thumb along the bone-structure, luring her leg to bend upward.

He ran his tongue over the bud of nerves, clenching his shoulders at the coax of her fingers skimming through his hair, nails clawed and gripped his locks. He could feel the tension of her back, the heaving her broken breaths.

Chloe was close; his interface flickered at the instinctive fetch of a prompt. He swiped it away, focusing on the task at hand – he wanted this to be them, not some mission to achieve but an unadulterated want.

His name bounced off the walls, the buckle of her hips an unorganised rhythm that pleased his systems, motivating him to the certainty of what she was feeling. Happiness. Pleasure. She wanted him just as he wanted her.

Her breaths became shallow, the frantic gestures and friction of her heat off his mouth as he continued to tease her, biting and sucking. She was close – but he didn’t want it to end yet, to draw out her pleasure and make the outcome, her release… worth it.

To spend the rest of their long lives making her feel like that, vulnerable but safe.

The withdrawal of his mouth from her loosened a whine from her, her reach casted out to grip the folds of the sheets beneath them. She gazed up at him, pleading.

“Connie… please-” She barely manages to whisper. “I’m-”

Her plea broke into a moan against his lips, her hands snapped up to cling to his neck and force his short peck to hold. Hips bucking against him. Chloe released a breathy moan as his fingers drew across her clit, rubbing slow motions that made her jaw clench.

He watched her half-lidded gaze flutter, her lower half shifting closer to his hand to ease the heat between her legs. Her parted breath stirred the heat of his centre as her hand drew up his back, her shoulders clenching against him.

Her hips clashed against his hand, her thighs threatened to clench against him as he quickened his pace, his own heat growing distracting at the sounds that she whimpered against him.

“Conn… Con-!”

His lips found the flesh joining her neck and jaw, pressing down gently onto the smooth skin as his hand continued, one of her hands clung to his sheets while the other failed to release it’s grasp of his shoulder. He smiles, watching her come apart at his hand.

Connor had spent his whole life _hurting_ … but to give something back, to share his love and feel her warm as her muscles clenched and spasms, her voice shrill against his chest as he pressed his forehead into her collarbone.

He could die like this and feel content, feel as if a million missions were succeeded over and over. Feeling her ride out waves after waves of pleasure reaching the brink.

Her head arched back, her eyes clenched shut and teeth bitten deep enough into her lip to make it bleed. Watching her eyes open with a haze, her chest racing to reorganise her systems, to purge them of the absolute _feeling_.

Her arm tears across her face, hiding her eyes away as he watched the blush flush across her features, drinking in the sight of her. Her hair a scattered mess, tangled in the sheets and a marvel when taken out of their usual tie. Even after not belonging to Kamski anymore, she kept her hair the same. It was familiar, something she knew amongst a world she didn’t.

Every mechanism in her body felt heavy, her limbs pained to move as her systems worked to return some energy to her. Chloe chewed on her lip as his hand braced her jaw, pressing his forehead against her.

“I probably look a mess, huh?” She whispered.

Connor shook his head, laying a kiss on her forehead before crawling down to her collar. His nose wrinkled against her neck, his voice muffled by his eager lips to share the warmth. “On the contrary…” A kiss below her jaw, arching her head back with a low hum. “-you look beautiful.”

They sat for a few moments, her sore legs shifted against him as he laid by her side, rewarding the freckled skin of her shoulders kisses every few seconds. Her hands drew across the bareness of him, drawing between the moles and marks he had gotten from his investigation. The fact that he had survived the revolution in his first vessel were a marvel itself; the markings of his trial, his confliction between man or machine.

“The others were right,” Chloe smirked, her grip loose as she lifted his wrist up to her lips, kissing the place where a bone should be and not the moulding of metal to mimic it. “-some _would_ think you are a flirt.”

The wide blink of his eye and spin at his temple brought a chuckle against his skin.

“I-I… I was-!”

She drew her lips over his, their mouths lazy as his feet shifted the sheets at the bottom of their bed free from their frame, letting them hang off and partly on the floor as he crawled over her.

A false yelp escaped her lips, her terror quickly collapsed into a giggle as he brushed his nose against her neck, chuckling against her skin and spacing his legs out with her waist between. “Connie…!” His hands drew over her skin, detailing the legacy of her design. Unlike him, there were hundreds based in her imagine, inspired by her radiance… if Cyberlife had succeeded, then he would’ve shared such a fate.

Would they have had him shut down? Decommissioned and taken apart…? Or kept as a symbol, an expensive toy to give away or hide in the darkness of Cyberlife Tower.

The tracing of fingers along the shape of his chest cast his eyes down, fluttering down at the marvel beneath him. Her hands braced his neck, pulling him into a kiss he eagerly returned.

“I love you.” He muttered over and over along her skin, creeping down to kiss her stomach and ribs. His eyes creep up to catch her honeyed gaze. “Chloe, do you want to do this?”

Chloe gave him a lopsided smile, catching the breath in his throat that he didn’t need to live. She shakes her head, tugging at the skin of her bottom lip with her teeth as he searched for any sign of resignation, a fraction of hesitation to continue that path.

She smiled, his chest clenched. “Love you too.”

The breath he held escaped him, the way the words slipped off her lips…

“Are you crying?”

“No.”

“Connie…”

“I’m n-!”

She kissed him once more, shifting her calf against the back of his legs to will him over her once more, pulling him down with a soft aggression, a determination to get as closer as possible. “You big sap…” She murmured, her lips curled.

Her thumb brushed over his eye with fluid motion, wiping the liquid away.

Connor swallowed as his lover shifted beneath him, moving off her to lay on his side. Observing, he watched her kick the ruffled sheets out from behind her, any complaints of such disorder and the wrinkled state of his bed were abandoned as she tore her arms back around his neck after a moment.

He chuckled, clicking their teeth off each other.

The sensation of her hand trailing down his chest and pelvis brought his thoughts back to focus with a shiver, the delicate shapes she drew as her eyes dipped before slowly making her way back to his face.

He had spent much of his short life being examined, being observed and criticised. Those who had designed and monitored him between missions – statistics on hand in real time and clothes and skin removed - with nothing left but the cold tile beneath him and the awkwardness he hadn’t been capable of feeling bad for at the time.

Professional, calculated gazes as they counted the seconds between each movement. They cared for his functionalities, not appearance.

The opposite could be said for beyond Cyberlife’s stark walls; the buzzing chaos of the precinct, catching some officers’ eyes wandered places beyond qualified etiquette. Judging, staring when they believed he couldn’t _care_ their heavy gazes, how their hormones and blood flow increased.

Both saw him the same; a machine designed to look like a handsome, late twenties-to-early-thirties Caucasian man with no free will to ask them to stop or even consider it beyond his place to be ogled.

Humans saw him with no cover, no shield to hide their thoughts like they would to one another. None tried to hide how they saw an android.

How Detective Reed sneered and winked, belittling him and inflicting senseless damage because he _could_ – Officer Wilson whose eyes clung like a school-girl, eager to speak and talk and thank him for saving his life – Hank… the Lieutenant had been the only one who changed, the only one to hide his thoughts.

Even Officer Miller, while pleasant and open-minded about deviants after Markus had saved him and returned it by joining with other humans to donate to their cause, still acted cautious towards him.

Android – or more so deviants, it seemed – acted much the same as their creators.

Except Chloe.

“Connor.” His lover graced his neck with her lips, leaving light kisses as she drew him back into the moment. He blinked, giving a slight chuckle at her amused gaze up at him. Her smile drops somewhat, grasping his jaw. “Are… are _you_ sure about this?”

He watched her expression for a moment, staring up at him with a set pursed lip.

“Yes.”

Chloe eased herself beneath him, shifting her hips to align herself. His hands reached out hook her hips, her hands reached up to grasp around his neck the second he began to lower himself.

She whimpered his name, her grasp tightened as he shifted their hips off one another. The muscles of her arms clenched, jerking her thighs on instinct as he slowly eased himself into her.

“Chloe.” He grunted her name, feeling her nails claw into the skin of his back as he felt her around him.

His lover seemed in a similar state.

Chloe whimpered into the crook of his neck, shifting their hips together as she shifted to ease the crack of pain making its way through her pelvis. “Con-” She gasped, feeling him shiver against her. Her thigh hooked itself around his waist, his hand reached down a moment later to secure it.

“Shit.” He hissed into her ear, his voice lowered as he chanted the curse with every movement, the flicker of his LED catching her attention.

The bed groaned beneath them as he rose up, still inside her, to catch her expression.

Her neck arched back as he slowly began to motion against her, clenching her thighs around his waist as he brushed her hair away from her neck before laying kisses in its place.

“ _Shit_ , Chloe…” He muttered, rocking his hips against hers with a somewhat sense of rhythm. The sound of his voice, how her name cracked with static at the pleasure leaving his system a mess made her stomach bubble, the quiet sounds that escaped him.

She smiled, moaning as he bit down on the sharpness of her collarbone. Her hips slapped off his, panting at the familiar sensation that electrified her system. “Connor… _mph_!”

The friction of his hips threatened to overwhelm her, her older mechanisms throbbed and clenched against him, feeling his tongue and mouth retrace his steps as his pace grew quicker.

The pulse of pleasure, of tension in her gut drew out like a bow, tensing and spiralling in a heat that threatened to explode at his touch. Her own body chased him, clawing at his back and shoulders, not caring at the marks he would heal before morning, feeling the slap of flesh and sounds released from the man against her.

Chloe shifted her hips into him, arching her neck back as she came undone, any tension in her mechanism released.

He wasn’t far behind, each stroke into her sensitive core extended the waves of pleasure until he virtually collapsed onto her. Their sounds of exhaustion, of relief took over the silence as Connor took his time in removing himself from her.

Her hand prodded at his; he welcomed it, allowing the skin of his fingers sink back as they curled together. Neither spoke, hazed eyes hung over one another as they allowed their breathing to calm.

Connor rose up slowly, the winch of his features sent a sensation through her, her lips parted to question it until her eye caught his hand raising her limp leg up and pulling the sheets from beneath her without a word. “I…uh, I don’t want you to be cold.”

“Who’s to say I’ll stay?”

His expression tensed until he caught her smile, quirking his brow as he twisted to lean on his hip with one hand. He chuckled, the glaze of his eyes seeped into her.

She welcomed his tired lips, brushing her outer hand off his cheeks before shifting against him. Connor’s hand hooked her hip, resting her on him. His other hand caressed her head, brushing her hair between his fingers as she shifted against his chest.

“I think I like tea.”

Her face lifted from his chest, the flush of her cheeks eased any fear he might’ve had as she hit his shoulder, the lack of force behind the gesture drew weaker as she chuckled. “I’ll make sure to get some more, if you want.”

Connor laughed.

“I think I’d like that.”

Chloe sighed with a curled lip, shifting the sheets higher up over their bodies as she settled into his chest, feeling the gentle thump of his thirium pump lure her eyes to close.

“Me too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> if you love these dorks. feel free to join and spread the love on the Chlonnor Discord Server!
> 
> https://discord.gg/uZrwKnw
> 
> thanks lads!


End file.
